


heaven isn't the place for you

by inosjirou



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Canon Universe, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Sex, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, The Losers Club (IT) Stay in Derry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inosjirou/pseuds/inosjirou
Summary: Richie Tozier, a 18 almost 19 year old boy, has had a crush on one of his lifelong childhood friends Eddie Kaspbrak. The age of consent is just around the corner and he was willing to tell Eddie just how he really felt. He wasn't sure the obstacles he would have to go through to get there though.e
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 8





	1. eddie's mom

**Author's Note:**

> hello, author kasptozier here to tell you that any sexual act made in this story is not when they were kids! they are 19-20 which is legal to commit sexual acts with people around the same age which they all pretty much are. if you have any comments behind the story please let me know and i will be sure to put a warning for sexual content.  
thank you :)

Eddie's alarm for the morning didn't seem to go off and he usually had one just so that he could wake up early and make sure to get thing prepared for the other losers. Today though, the losers were planning a picnic by the meadow and stream, a beautiful place they discovered while playing a nice game of hide-and-seek. It wasn't easy to find but the directions to this place was printed inside of all of their heads. Eddie shot up out of bed after a weird dream, even after when they defeated the shape-shifting clown Eddie couldn't get the image of the leaper out of his damn head.

He looked at his clock and with shock spread across his face, he raced out of his bedroom and into the bathroom that was stationed right next door so it was easy to access it and get in quickly before his mother took one of her favorite, 2 hour bubble baths. His reflection in the mirror showed a boy below 5'10, a height he thought he would grow to at this age. He was 18 and was sick of being stuck in the 5'6 heights.. it was even close to the height Bev stood after all these years. 

Eddie brushed his hair and began to brush his teeth, scrubbing anxiously, the bristles of the toothbrush tickling his gums and the suds from the toothpaste dancing around his tongue. This feeling felt so clean to Eddie but using the same toothbrush did not. All the germs couldn't possibly get off just with a rinse of the water. After he finished, that toothbrush went straight into the trash where Eddie thought it belonged. He took one more look at himself in the mirror before shooting himself a serious grin before leaving to return to his room.

Eddie was just about to throw on his clothes when his mother rushed in, her feet making a loud slapping noise against the wood floors near Eddie's room. His mind went blank and he sighed, pressing his shirt to his bare chest. 

"Eddie-bear!" She called, he voice booming through the house. With no knocking what so ever, the large woman burst into Ed's room, taking a good look at him before giving him a horrified look. 

"Where do you think you are going?" Sonia asked, her body covering most of the doorway.

"Just to go hang out with my friends.." He replied to her, his head hanging low. 

His mother stood there, her face looking angry now at the mention of his "so called friends". She wore a long pink floral nightgown, her pink slippers to match along with it. Her glasses hung low on her nose and her small eyes were focused on Eddie, who was barged in on while he was changing. 

"I don't like those kids, Eddie.. and you know it!" She screamed at him, her breath smelling of oatmeal and blueberries, that means it was healthy breakfast this morning. He usually woke up early to hang with the losers to not have to go through a talk with his mother, an over protective person with only one reason to live for, to protect Eddie from the dangers of the world and to keep him pure.

"But mommy..-" he said before huffing out his cheeks and pulling the green button up over his head, buttoning the white, glossy buttons to the collar. 

His mother just glared at his before letting out an over dramatic cry, her eyes beginning to glisten from tears she had forced to come out. Her way of getting Eddie to stay was to guilt trip him by saying that he made her cry but to her surprise he didn't fall for it at all. He looked a bit angry.

"Mommy, I am 18.. I'm turning 19 in a couple of days and I just want you to treat me my age." He began, pulling on his black shorts which were lined with a deep red color. "I cannot be a child forever and one day I am gonna get married and you will have no one to worry about. So if you would please, let me go hang out with the people who I care for most." He ended off his small speech to his mother, leaving her actually bawling her eyes out in front of him but he didn't feel bad. It was the truth. 

Eddie strapped his fanny around his waist tight and loaded his backpack with snacks, sandwiches, cassette tapes, and his very own walkman Richie had gotten him for his 16th birthday. Everyday he wondered what Richie would get him on his 19th birthday. With that, Eddie set off to the picnic him and his friends set up.


	2. the picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie have a weird encounter and the losers are beginning to notice things not even they could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello kasptozier here, i would like to say that thank you fro reading the first chapter. i am working hard on getting out as many chapters as i can on days i have off. just a reminder that all the losers here are 18-19 so any sexual actions that happen are not when they were kids!  
thank you and enjoy the chapter :)

Beverly began to dust off the blanket, kneeling down in a small patch of grass where the picnic blanket was to be laid down. She let out a soft, relived sigh once she saw Eddie getting off his bike and letting it fall to the grass with a muffled thump.

"Thank god you're here.. Richie wouldn't shut up about you.. He was worried you wouldn't show because of your mom." She spoke, running a hand through her fiery curls. 

Eddie paused for a moment when she heard what she said before turning to look at Richie who was sat down playing on his game-pad he got last Christmas. With the mention of his name and the fact he was to be very sad that if Eddie was not to show, he looked up, his face turning a bright pink. He was obviously flustered and angry that Beverly would say that right in front of him. 

"Hey, don't word it wrong Bev..I was just worried that you wouldn't show because we need all the losers here for it to be a good picnic.. I was scared that Stanley wasn't gonna show either!" He defended himself but Eddie nor the other loser bought it. Rich gave a smug laugh before going back to bashing on the buttons of the game-pad. He didn't want to be focused on what Eddie was wearing since he found everything the other boy wore 'adorable' and 'baby-like'. 

Beverly rolled her eyes before returning her gaze to Eddie, her eyes instantly softening at the sight of her friend. "I brought some fruits, Ed.. I hope those satisfy your cravings for this lovely morning."

Eddie let out a laugh.. a snort laugh. He laughed for a few seconds, pig like snorts escaping past his lips and into the air. To Richie, those snorts were music to his ears. He couldn't help but laugh also but that resorted in an intense glare towards the trash-mouth. 

"You sure do sound like a pig Eds!" He tease, trying to take away from the fact that he laughed along with Eddie's cute snorts though he found nothing funny about what Beverly said. He just laughed out of pure love for the short boy before him. Once the moment passed, Richie tossed his game-pad aside and decided to pick a little fun with Eddie.

"So Ed's, who are you taking to the romantic school dance?" He spoke. 

Bill and Stanley sat by the stream, skipping stones along the clear waters. Stanley would pick colorful flowers by the water and carefully tuck them behind Bill's ears, letting out soft laughs at the cuteness of his friend. Bill didn't mind at all, his heart skipping slightly when he was around Stanley alone but he couldn't really tell what these feelings were nor did he really wanna find out currently.. he was perfect with the way things were between them right now. They payed no attention to the events that were unfolding before them on this hot September morning. 

Eddie was a bit startled by the question since he had completely forgotten about the fall time dance that was coming up in almost a month. His mind began to panic because obviously he did not have a date to the dance nor did he think he was gonna even take anyone.. he had no interest in anyone that he knew at the moment. 

"Uhm I thought that all the losers were gonna go together.. it would be fun if we did that since not everyone here is gonna have a date." Ed spoke, giving Richie a short glance before turning back towards his backpack that was positioned between his legs. He hugged it tightly before looking up at Mike who was standing over him. 

"Sounds like an amazing idea, Eddie.. it would make lots of memories if we all go together." He said in a cheerful tone which he always had hidden in his voice. Ben nodded before hitting one last nail into the picnic table he built a few months before during the burning hot summer evenings when he wanted to be away from home. 

Richie let out a sigh before shrugging and standing, hovering over Eddie like a tall skyscraper. 

'Man did he get super fucking tall...' Eddie thought, standing up also only to reach the middle of Richie's chest. He looked up with shame scribbled all over his face. He literally had to look up at Richie and that seemed to fluster him the most. 

"Eddie Kaspbrak, do you wanna go to the Fall dance with me? I will show you the time of your life and have you home by 10 the latest." Rich said, his body towering over Eddie's still.

The words that left Richie's mouth not only caught Eddie by surprise but also startled the others. Stanley and Bill even turned to look at their two other friends to see what was going on. 

Richie was sweating so much that his whole face went a bright cherry red. 

"Hey uh..forget it.. You don't have to go with m-" He began but was cut off by the cuteness of Eddie's blushing face. 

The losers watched with interest, the romance between Eddie and Richie making this picnic one of the best.

"You're asking me out of all the girls you could ask Richie Tozier?" Eddie suddenly said, breaking the awkward silence being shared. Richie nodded quickly, not wanting to say another word. 

Eddie didn't know how to feel. This was his first time being asked out to a dance but how come it was with a boy and why did his heart begin to race when Richie said his name?  
"Just.. lets eat, I made sandwiches.. We can discuss this once we return to the club-house, Richie." Ed spoke with a serious tone, giving Richie a warm, awkward smile.


End file.
